Winter Holiday
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: Its January and it's cold and D.C. and Harm has a plan to warm up with some sun, sand and a very hot marine. RnR, have fun and stay warm.


Winter Holiday

Of course I don't own them, just playing with them for a little bit. P.s. Thank goodness Harm is not Ken.

He can't take it anymore. Harmon Rabb has already dug his car out of the snow four times this year and January isn't even half over, and he's cold. Sighing in frustration he kicks the dead furnace, instantly regretting the decision as his foot begins to throb. "That's it," he yells dropping the wrench. Leaving his tools behind he grabs the phone off the desk and heads for the bedroom dialing along the way.

Mac lets out a groan of annoyance as the phone begins to ring. She carefully maneuvers her way out of multiple blankets to grab the offending object. "Mackenzie."  
"Mac you're home, great."  
"Uh yeah Harm where else would I be when it's like 2 degrees outside," she states obviously.  
"Guess you're right there, but that does bring me to why I called. I know that with you being an Arizona girl this cold weather is not something you're used to. So I was wondering if you would like to join me on a little vacation." Harm gets out in one breath hoping his plan works.  
"What's in it for me?" Mac questions.

"Warm sun, white sandy beaches, and clear Blue Ocean that goes on for miles." he waits for a response but after a few minutes of nothing, he becomes concerned. That is until he hears the familiar sounds of clothing and other items hitting a suitcase. "Mac...Mac...Sarah are you there?"  
"Yeah I'm here. When and where do you want to meet up?" she asks hurriedly.  
"Take a breath. I'll pick you up say in forty-five minutes."  
"Sounds good. See you then." She hangs up the phone realization hitting her that she's going on a tropical vacation with Harm.

Opening the door Mac is shocked to find Harm at her door early. "Harm you're early."  
"Yeah thought we could get an earlier start. You ready to go." he asks noticing the suitcase right next to her.  
"Yep, just lead the way." Grabbing her suitcase she follows Harm to his car.

Making sure she's secured Harm starts the engine and heads toward the airport. After some time of silence Harm can't take her continued glances. "So I guess you're wondering where we're going. Well I had a friend who owes me a favor and he has this place on an island. So I thought what would be better than to get out of Antarctica and head to the beach." he says answering her unspoken question.

Making his way off the plane Harm can't help to take in a cleansing breath of warm fresh air. "Now this is what winter is supposed to be." He says to himself watching as Mac moves to soak up the warm rays hitting her now exposed skin.  
"Oh definitely," Mac says as Harm shows her to the awaiting car. "Okay who do you know? First you get a private house on a gorgeous island, and don't tell me it's Frank because I know it doesn't take that long to fly to the Bahamas. Then we get a private plane to fly us here now there's a private car taking us to the house. What's going on Harm?"  
"Relax Sarah and let this wonderful place take you away," Harm says as he feels the familiar jerk of the car as it comes to a stop. "Here we are. How about after a quick tour you and I go visit the beach. I know you'll love the view." He offers her his hand to lead her out of the car and into the house.

After a quick tour Harm shows Mac her room delighted in the pleasure he sees in her eyes as she takes in the full view that the 360 degree windows offer. "Well I'll leave you here. I'm going to go change. Let me know when you're ready."  
"Uh huh," she mumbles still entranced by the view.

It takes her awhile but she finally pulls herself away from the view, and proceeds to get ready for her day at the beach. Packing the last few items in her beach bag Mac heads outside her room to find Harm. Following the staircase upstairs she easily finds Harm's room. "Harm, you ready to go?" she asks opening the door upon hearing his response. Immediately she becomes shocked and mesmerized by the sight in front of her.

Turning at the sound of her voice and the door opening, Harm gives her a full view of his exposed body. Starting at the top of his broad shoulders her eyes follow the lines leading to his well defined muscular arms. Then moving to his chest her eyes make their way around his pecks and dance their way through his abs caressing each one carefully to memorize the detail. Completing their trip her eyes find their way to the beginning of his seemingly way to small swim trunks, which enable him to show off his perfectly sculpted thighs, and frames his very well endowed member. "Oh my I'm so sorry Harm. I thought you were ready." Mac states quickly covering her eyes.  
"I am," he says nonchalant as he looks appreciatively at what lies beneath the sheer sundress.  
"Well good. Lead the way flyboy," she says taking the arm offered.

Upon hitting the beach Harm and Mac drop their things on the beach, and after a small strip tease they both jump into the water to help their bodies thaw out from the D.C. winter. Annoyed with the long distance show Mac maneuvers her way towards him to gain his attention. Noticing her from under the water he makes his way over, grabbing a hold of her to pull himself up. "Hey you," he says squeezing her sides.  
"What's going on? Where did this new Harmon Rabb come from?" she asks crossing her arms in front of her.  
"What?" Noticing her gesturing towards his trunks realization hits him. "Oh you mean this. Well it's me. Now I know your thinking what happened then on the ferry. Well I can honestly say that was me being jealous. You see you weren't meant to be on the beach with Brumby. You were supposed to be with me, here enjoying this beautiful place. I'm sorry I came off as a prude, but I wanted it to be special in seeing your body like that for the first time. I love you." He finishes his declaration and waits with bated breath for her reaction.

Processing his words Mac looks up at him with an unreadable smirk on her face. "Well finally. I was wondering when you would let it me know. I love you too Harm." She pulls him down for a kiss, as their lips meet they fall into the water increasing the sensations running through them.  
Coming up for air Harm can't help but thank Johnny Depp for his help.


End file.
